Help duty reclaim their HQ.
|imagedesc= Help this man get the local HQ back. |image= Dima.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Camp eliminations Item retrieval |givenby= Dima |target= Factory Construction Site Duty HQ Three PDAs |reward= Access the lab and kill the bloodsuckers |cons= Rank increase: +4 Reputation increase: +5 Relation increase: Duty +200 |time= Indefinite }} is a storyline mission appearing in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha mod. Overview *This is a four part mission involving the elimination of four Bloodsuckers and the retrieval of three PDAs. # Get a mask # Find the three pda's # Kill the bloodsuckers # Return to the duty leader. :Tasks 2 and 3 run in tandem as outlined below. Get a mask The objective location is marked upon the player's mini-map. * The player must head to the Ecologists' Tunnel. * Talk to the Ecologist located in the train-car to gain the Gasmask. Find the three pda's Kill the bloodsuckers *Every time the player picks up an objective PDA a Bloodsucker will spawn nearby. * After acquiring the mask, the player will then need to head to the center of the map and enter the factory grounds via the front entrance. *Upon entering, a small cutscene will play whereupon Strelok finds the body of one of the missing officers. *After the cutscene has finished, a Bloodsucker will spawn in front of the player and attack. * Approach the Factory Construction Site, located near the entrance to the grounds and proceed inside via its only entrance. *The first PDA can be found on the second floor, lying next to another officer's body. * After taking out the bloodsucker, the player will then have to head to the roof of the building. *The body and PDA are easily located. *After picking up the 2nd PDA (and hearing the officer's last words), the player will then have to dispatch the next Bloodsucker. * The Duty HQ can be found in the southwest corner of the map. *Before heading in, the player should make sure to equip a gasmask before they head in or suffer slow HP loss running around inside. *Head to the second floor to find the last officer's body, lying in front of a window. * Retrieval of the last PDA completes the second task and spawns the final bloodsucker just off round the corner from the player near the stairs. (Dima will contact the player and ask them to take out the bloodsuckers) *If the player gets to the stairs unscathed, the bloodsucker may remain 'at rest' in the murk by the far wall. A well placed grenade helps enormously at this stage. Return to the duty leader * Head back to the Factory Village and talk to Dima once again in order to complete the mission chain. Notes *Should the player feel a single gasmask is not enough, both Ecologists have one gasmask each for trade at a standard 1000 Ru. *Because of a flaw in the gamefiles (v1.3003) the precursor mission Meet the duty leader. may be evaded if the player has joined Duty. Consult that mission page for details. Trivia "Duty Safe" :All versions: *The last victim, at the Duty HQ, also provides the player with the password for the 'roof accessed safe'. :v1.4005 ONLY: *In v1.4005 the code was changed to "2-3-4-3". Other *Access to the Duty HQ in its toxic state is possible without a Gasmask if the player wears sufficient "chemburn" protection during the proceedings. *Unfortunately, this is only likely to be practical in v1.4007. *The precursor mission segment, Meet the duty leader., is triggered whichever entrance to Rostok Factory the player uses. *If the player has entered from Cordon, this usually entails running through the main factory to meet Dima. *During this run, none of the objects will be present on the board for the following mission (this article) as they only spawn after the task is taken. *This would allow for the trivial exploitation of the "Duty Safe" mentioned above. Gallery HelpDutyReclaimTheirHQ1.jpg|Mission briefing. HelpDutyReclaimTheirHQ2.jpg|Find a gasmask here... HelpDutyReclaimTheirHQ5.jpg|..updating the mission.. HelpDutyReclaimTheirHQ3.jpg|..Explore the Factory Construction Site.. HelpDutyReclaimTheirHQ4.jpg|..and then the Duty HQ before retuning to Dima. Category:Main Mission Tasks